gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Becky-Sue Relationship
The Becky-Sue Relationship, most commonly known as Bue or Jacksvester, is the friendship between Becky Jackson and Sue Sylvester. Overview Becky and Sue first meet when Becky tries out for the Cheerios in Wheels. Will Schuester is shocked when Becky is admitted to join, he immediately suspects that Sue has an ulterior reason for choosing Becky. However, it is then revealed that Sue has a sister named Jean, who also has Down syndrome like Becky. It is clear that Becky reminds Sue of her sister. She and Becky bond to the point where Becky appears to be Sue's very close friend. Sue is almost motherly to Becky, giving her help and guidance. Becky is often Sue's 'minion' doing her bidding and helping her carry out some of her schemes. Episodes Season One Wheels Sue first meets Becky when she tries out for the Cheerios. At first, Sue calls Becky by the last name Johnson instead of Jackson. After Becky unsuccessfully tries to jump rope, Sue stops her and welcomes her to the Cheerios. Will suspects that Sue is up to something. He later spies on Sue and sees her encouraging Becky harshly to jump rope. He accuses her of being mean, but she says that Becky just wants to be treated like everybody else. The Power of Madonna Sue informs the Cheerios that they need to be more like Madonna. In a homage to Madonna, she tells them that she no longer acknowledges that any of them have last names. She informs Becky (whom previously she always called Becky Jackson) that she is now just Becky, to which Becky claps excitedly. Home Becky is first seen in Sue's office with Santana and Brittany as Sue explains the 'Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse' recipe. Becky displays a little bit of disgust at it. She is later seen getting weighed and it's revealed that she has lost two pounds to which Sue congratulates her. Season Two Audition As of Season Two, Becky takes on a more prominent role as Sue's assistant. She is first seen with Sue at the Cheerios tryouts when Finn auditions. Becky and Sue both display disgust at Finn's tryout. Britney/Brittany Becky informs Sue that the New Directions are performing Britney Spears at the assembly to which Sue instructs her to use that citizen's arrest they practiced. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Becky dresses up as Sue for Halloween to which Sue says that her costume is outstanding. Becky is given Sue's megaphone and told to yell at some fatties. Sue states that next year when Becky dresses as her she will need to be clutching a local Emmy to which Becky expresses happiness. The Substitute When Sue takes Figgins' role as Principal, (it's assumed that Donna, Figgins' secretary, was fired) Becky is given the role as her secretary. Furt Sue calls Becky in to give her invitations to post. Later, Becky watches on as Sue is visited by her mother, Doris Sylvester. A Very Glee Christmas Becky assists Sue in ruining Christmas at McKinley by stealing the Secret Santas, and replacing the tub with a tub filled with only Sue's name. Becky and Sue later become the Grinch and Max the Reindog to trash the Choir Room. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Sue instructs Becky to hand out chicken cutlets to the Cheerios to enhance their bust. Both later purchase a giant cannon and Becky smashes the wine on it. Blame It on the Alcohol Becky plays the xylophone before Sue announces over the PA system that Will has a drinking problem. A Night of Neglect Becky joins the Heckling Club, which is facilitated by Sandy on Sue's orders. She heckles New Directions at their benefit. Rumours Becky is a part of The Muckraker. She gives out the rumor filled newspapers to all the students. Funeral Sue kicks Becky out of the Cheerios, because Becky reminds Sue of her sister who died. Will is angry about what Sue did to Becky and confronts her in the teachers lounge. The Glee Club organizes Jean's funeral and Sue has a change of heart. She apologizes to Becky and asks her back into the cheerios, this time as captain, which Becky accepts and the two share a monumental hug. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Becky once again becomes Sue's assistant and brings her the poll numbers for the election campaign. Sue later informs Becky that she is co-captain with Santana Lopez much to Becky's annoyance. I Am Unicorn Becky helps Sue film Quinn for Sue's campaign video. I Kissed A Girl Sue tells Coach Beiste that having Cooter Menkins is the best thing that ever happened to her other than Becky being in her life, showing how much these two share a ver close bond. Yes/No Becky consults Sue about her feelings for Artie. Sue thinks Becky can do better. When Artie tells Sue that he isn't interested in dating Becky, Sue tells him to treat her like a person and tell her. Later when Becky is down about Artie not reciprocating her interest, Sue grabs some ice cream from the fridge and turns on the TV. She tells Becky to take her hand because they will get through it together. The Spanish Teacher In this episode, Coach Roz takes over the Cheerios briefly after Becky; unbeknownst to Sue files a complaint. Becky is a fan of Roz's work, unlike Sue. Later when Becky is injecting Sue with pregnancy hormones, she fesses up to putting the complaint in about Sue to which Sue informs her that she knew. Sue however isn't angry with Becky who believes that Sue has been distracted from the Cheerios. Sue thanks Becky for the feedback and Becky tells Sue that she is going to be a good mom. Big Brother Becky shows up in Sue's office door, hovering without saying anything. Sue tells her that she is, in fact, interrupting. Becky tells Sue that she heard about her baby. Sue had learned earlier in the episode that there were irregularities in the test results for the baby, so she clearly assumes that is what Becky is talking about. When Becky says that she heard the baby is a girl, Sue smiles and says, "Just like you," and hugs her, thoughtfully repeating the phrase, indicating that the baby likely has Down's Syndrome. Becky offers up a parenting tip for Sue to work on her patience. Prom-asaurus Once Sue announces the nominees for Prom King and Queen, Becky throws a rage due to not being nominated. Sue recalls her attacking xylophones and attempting these rage tactics due to not being nominated. Sue states that she didn't get nominated because of her poster (she misspelled "vote" and wrote "veto" instead), and calls her a bitch, meaning it as a compliment. Sue wanted her to help with the punch bowl, but Becky declines and attacks another one of Sue's xylophones. After seeing Becky and Puck with the cardboard crowns, Sue says that Becky is the real queen, no matter who gets elected Prom Queen. Becky then tricks Sue so she and Puck could spike the punch bowl. Season Four Makeover Before announcing the elected class president, Sue requests Becky to give off a tune from the xylophone. However, there's an awkward silence due to Becky stopping her seconds prior. Sue says "No? Okay then," and goes on to announce the senior class president which is later revealed in the episode to be Blaine with his companion, Sam. Glee, Actually It is shown that Sue got Becky a Christmas present. It's a really nice, expensive sweater, but Becky doesn't accept it. She says she would rather get a man for Christmas. Later on, they are seen looking in the Rose's window, smiling because of the joy they gave to Millie and Marley, by giving them an amazing Christmas. Feud In this episode Becky is supporting Sue in her feud with Blaine by teaching her how to properly act and dress like Nicki Minaj. Shooting Star After Brittany disbands the astromey club, Becky tells Brittany that they should both never graduate. She says its a scary place and that she can't go to college. Brittany tells her that she can not stay and neither can Becky. A few days after the lockdown, Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste are seen talking in the teacher's lounge when Sue walks in with some donuts for everyone. She overhears Will and Beiste discussing what will happen when they fined the suspect, which prompts her to say that no student will be expelled because she’s the one who fired the gun. Later on, Sue tells Mr. Figgins her ‘fake story about how the gun went off’ that she has a registered gun named ‘Uma Thurman’ and that she fired it on the wall, but it fell making another gunshot. Mr. Figgins didn’t believe her story because bullets leave bullet marks, but Sue insisted that she moved some poster to block the marks. Sue then took her punishment, which is being fired. Later, when Will confronts Sue about what happened, a flashback is shown that Becky is the one that brought the gun because she was afraid of the world and she needed protection. Sue tells Becky to give her the gun, but it accidentally fell, firing two gunshots that traumatized the school. It was revealed that Sue protected Becky from expulsion, by 'confessing' to the crime. Sweet Dreams Coach Roz Washington calls up Blaine and Becky and notices that Sue's reason of bringing a gun wasn't actually normal and thinks that Blaine and Becky put a hex on Coach Sue. Therefore, Coach Roz asks them to do an oath so they will not hex her. Blaine notices Becky's behavior and asks her if she knows anything about the gun shooting relating to Sue's fire, but Becky kept the secret and furiously pushed people and a xylophone, making Blaine suspicious. Lights Out Sue is seen sitting on the bleachers watching as the Cheerios practice, Becky walks to her and tells her how horrible Roz Washington is treating her in the Cheerios and tries to convince her to come back to take her spot. However, Sue denies the offer and says that she doesn't miss the girls at all; this leads her to sing Little Girls ''in a dream sequence. When she snaps back into reality, she tells Becky that she's not coming back, Becky is seen sad and walks away from her. They wore the same clothes in this scene. Later, Roz is tired of Becky's attitude during practice and Figgins tries to solve the problem. It seems, Becky is still keeping the secret that she was the one that shot the bullet, but it is unknown if she actually told Figgins. Season Five Love Love Love Sue returns to McKinley High as the new Principal. In a voice-over, she mentions that Becky is doing time with her one-month suspension from McKinley due to the gun incident. Sue also reveals that she will make Becky her secretary, and call her "Beckretary." A Katy or A Gaga Becky returns from her month long suspension as Sue's secretary. It is revealed that both Becky and Sue identify themselves as a Gaga. Becky helps Sue with the morning announcements, dressed as "a little monster," while playing the keyboards (instead of her usual xylophone). Becky interrupts Sue's announcements to command that everyone open their laptops in order to watch the teaser video that Sam made to promote the ''Applause performance. The End of Twerk Although Becky and Sue do not interact much in this episode, Becky is seen near the end, still working as Sue's secretary and attempting to stop Will from seeing Sue without an appointment. When Will throws a "Sue style tantrum," Becky seems to enjoy the display and assists by trashing a xylophone, despite Sue's protests that Becky not join in. Movin' Out When Artie tries to help Becky come to terms with her wanting to go to college, Sue tells him to stay out of this, saying that Becky doesn't want or need to go to college, seeing as she already has a job as her becktretary. Artie, however, refuses and gets Becky to confess that she does want to attend college, but is afraid of the real world and the mean people. Upon this, Sue calls Artie into her office and Artie realizes that Sue is the one who isn't ready to let Becky go because she cares for her. When Becky tells Sue about her trip to the University of Cincinnati, Sue asks her whether she's really ready for this. Becky nods and says that she's outgrown the high school bitches at McKinley. Sue then offers to help Becky with her college application. The next day, Becky helps Sue set of an art-related career booth when Will joins them and Becky tells Sue that everyone in Glee club is crazy, prompting Will and the New Directions to perform You May Be Right. Puppet Master After Sue's meeting with the school board members, she confides to Becky that one of them, whom she is attracted to, mistook her for a man. Becky suggests that Sue's wardrobe might be the part of the problem and points out that she can "Try on a skirt every once in awhile." Sue tells Becky the story of how her track suit became her wardrobe staple: When she first started at McKinley high and dressed more feminine, other students did not take her very seriously. However, when she cut her hair short and put the track suit on, everyone was intimidated by her and as a result took her seriously. Becky reminds Sue that everyone is already afraid of her and that now might be a good time for a change. Inspired by Becky's advice, Sue allows Unique to give her a make-over and she attends the school board's inspection in a pencil skirt, blouse, and blazer and even asks the school board member she has an attraction to out on a date. Previously Unaired Christmas After Tina says Sue lets Becky get away with anything and Becky says that she was discriminating against her, Sue appears telling Becky she was not. She tells Becky that the "mistletoe" she has on her hat is not mistletoe and she needs to got to the nurses office immediately. When Becky asks if she can use the Le Car, Sue lets her. She informs Tina and Sam that she realizes she treats Becky differently and will change her actions accordingly. Later, when Sue is announcing the winner and runner-ups of the tree decorating competition, Becky is anxious to see which place she came in, when Becky finds out she didn't get any place, she is angry, and throws one of Sue's xylophones. Further on in the episode, it shows Becky and Sue standing next to Becky's entry for the tree decorating competition, where Sue says she took the theme of green too literal and thinks Becky took all of the things out of the garbage. Becky admits that she didn't really try, she just wanted to go home and watch a show. Trio After Becky catches Will and Emma having sex in the faculty bathroom, Sue is having a discussion with them both, attempting to find out why they felt the need to do so on school time. Becky is seen in the background with her head down, seemingly disturbed about what she saw. Sue says that Becky is "Scarred for life". Will and Emma explain that they are trying to conceive a child and there is a short amount of time when fertilization is most likely. They both also express concern about the fact that older couples tend to have more complications with pregnancies such as Down syndrome. Sue and Becky seem to take issue with their attitude regarding Down syndrome, and ask "What's wrong with Down syndrome?" Trivia *Becky dressed up as Sue for Halloween in 2010. *They wore the same outfit in the episode Lights Out just before Sue sings Little Girls. *Both Becky and Sue identify as a Gaga, as seen in A Katy or A Gaga. *Becky and Sue have given each other relationship advice at one time or another. In Yes/No, Becky confides in Sue her crush on Artie and Sue tells Becky to ask him out. When Artie breaks things off, Sue reassures Becky that she will be ok and find someone else. In Puppet Master, Sue confides in Becky her attraction to one of the board members who had mistaken her for a man. Becky encourages Sue to get in touch with her "feminine" side and ask him out on a date. Gallery 2010.04.29 glee.jpg Becky999.jpg Becky_&_Sue.jpg Glee---Lauren-Potter-as-Becky-Johnson.gif scene251.jpg sue-and-becky.jpg SueBecky.png tumblr le5ivrv1Aw1qfnavlo1 500.jpg sue becky .jpg sue becky 2.jpg SECKY22.png beckysureksfd.jpg glee-puck-becky-sue-578x315.jpg glee301img5.jpg screen-shot-2010-09-22-at-1-08-30-am.png tumblr m3zefqXUdR1r8ejpko2 250.gif tumblr ll7iclLFck1qbi5wyo1 500.png Sue-sylvester-with-becky-on-glee-season-4.jpg screen-shot-2010-09-22-at-1-08-30-am.png Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o10 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o1 r1 250.gif Sueandbecky LO.jpg Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships